


It's Too Quiet Uptown

by raindrop_royal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Philip is dead, and a ghost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 20:38:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindrop_royal/pseuds/raindrop_royal
Summary: Philip tries to get his parents to reconnect.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i cried while writing this  
> like six times  
> i am ready for death now

Philip heard his mother's voice growing quieter.  
"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six , sept, huit, neuf," came her calming tones, then silence. Philip felt like all the air had rushed out of his body, leaving him light and airy. In fact, when he looked, he was floating. He looked at his hands and through them at his sobbing mother and stricken father. Philip drifted to his mother's side, placing a translucent hand on his mother's back.  
"Ma, I'm still here. I'll always be here with you," he said. "You too, Pa," he said to his dad, placing a hand on his dad's shoulder. He saw something out of the corner of his eye, something white. He turned and saw a light. He went toward it.  
Philip emerged into a sitting room, piano music playing. He saw his mother sitting at her piano, hitting the keys almost lifelessly. He went and sat next to her on the bench, placing his hands where he used to when he was little. He tried playing a few notes, but no noise emerged. He shrugged, leaning against Eliza's shoulder. He noticed she was crying.  
"It's okay, Mama," he murmured, the old title comforting on his lips. "I'm still here. I'll take care of you and Pa. I promise." Eliza collapsed onto the piano keys, sobs shaking her shoulders as dissonant chords rang through the empty room. Philip hugged his mother, noticing the light reappear. He kissed her on the cheek, then, with a begrudging glance backwards, he went into the light.  
This time, Philip found himself in a garden, one he wasn't completely familiar with. He wandered, looking at all the plants, when he came across a forlorn figure in between two hedges. Upon closer inspection, he noticed that it was his father. He went up to him, watching as he slowly picked a flower and gazed at it tenderly. Philip hugged his father.  
"Pa, I'm here. It's not your fault," he said. The flower fell from Alexander's hand. Philip clung harder as his father buried his face in his hands.  
"I'm so sorry, Philip," he heard the man sob.  
"It's okay, Pa. We did our best. Just take care of my brothers and sisters, especially Angelica, and Ma." The light appeared again, and Philip went to it.  
Philip was in a park, watching as his parents walked together in silence. He moved closer, listening to his father try to spark conversation.  
"It's quiet uptown. Do you like it here, Eliza?" No answer came; instead Eliza straightened her posture and looked at the moon. Philip laid his head on her shoulder, listening to his father talk.  
"Eliza, I know you need some time, but we can figure this out together." His voice cracked. "I'd take his place in a heartbeat, Eliza, because then I'd know you'd still smile at him." Alexander trailed off. Philip spoke to his mother.  
"Mama, please. I know you don't wanna work things out with Daddy, and I know he messed up, but please, Mama. Please," Philip trailed off as his mother walked away from his father's pleading apology. He looked on at Eliza's form, sadness growing within him. He turned to his dad.  
"She'll come around, Daddy. I know she will," he said, curling up next to his father on a park bench. Alexander sighed heavily, running a hand through his graying hair.  
"Oh, Philip. You'd like it here. It's so quiet," Alexander said ruefully. Philip nodded.  
"I like it, Pa. I really do," Philip whispered, the light playing at the edges of his vision. Alexander stood, leaving Philip no choice but to go to the light.  
His parents were standing in the garden. They were silent. Philip approached the two, grasping on to their hands.  
"I know it's hard. I don't wanna leave, either, but I have to. I know it was too early, Mama, and I know you tried to protect me, Pa, but you've gotta make up. If not for me, then for my brothers and sisters. For Aunt Angelica. For yourselves and each other." Philip hung his head, tears coursing down his face. "Please, Mama. I don't want you living your life in sadness. I know that I can't be here for long, and that you're gonna miss me, and I'll miss you too, but you have lives to lead." He felt the tears starting to lighten up, and almost mourned the loss. He let go of their hands, stepping back to look at both of them. A voice rose, like a whisper of candle smoke.  
"It's quiet uptown." Philip and Alexander looked up in shock at Eliza. She reached a hand out and interlocked her fingers with Alexander's. Philip watched his father look at their entwined hands, then to Eliza, whose face was toward the sun, tears streaming down her face. Alexander turned toward the sky, holding fast to Eliza's hand. He nodded.  
"Too quiet." Eliza nodded as well, then, more tears on her face, pulled Alexander into an embrace. Nothing was said. Philip wrapped his arms around both of his parents, his tears starting to flow faster. When he opened his eyes, he saw the light , but instead of somewhere around town, there were people there: a man conducting a choir, the general that had come for dinner occasionally, and a woman with her arms outstretched. Philip moved toward the light, then stopped. He returned to his parents' side.  
"Take care of each other," he said, even though he knew they couldn't hear him. Eliza and Alexander were holding hands, now taking in how the other had aged. Philip kissed his mother on the cheek.  
"Goodbye, Mama. I love you." He hugged his father. "Stay safe, Pa. I love you." With that, Philip went to the light, to the man in the choir, to the general, and to the familiar woman's outstretched arms.

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by galactibun on youtube  
> more specifically, their heart-shattering It's Quiet Uptown animatic  
> i suggest watching it if you wanna cry  
> i also suggest listening to It's Quiet Uptown and/or Stay Alive Reprise while reading this  
> that is all  
> happy sadness


End file.
